There are numerous situations in which an interactive signing or dedication between a signor or dedicator and at least one other person is desired. Individuals with a following come to mind, such as popular artists, media personalities, actors, politicians, corporate executives, athletes or other celebrities. There is a growing need for personalization through signing or dedication of aspects of virtual words (whether gaming worlds or social network worlds such as SECOND LIFE™)
An important purpose of signing and/or dedication is to create a personal connection between the signor or dedicator and the other person who is the buyer or recipient of a product or service that emanates from the signor or dedicator, or is being promoted by the signor or dedicator. For example, an author is promoting a book that she has written. An actor is promoting his latest movie. A band is promoting their latest album. A person involved in sports who may sign memorabilia such as images of athletes, sports programs or other promotional materials. An individual, personified with the invented personal characteristics of a character in a video game or social networking virtual world is contracted to promote the game or virtual world to its subscribers or followers. In either case the individual has a following (or is interested in building a following), and is referred to collectively in this disclosure as a “celebrity”.
Increasingly, the products in question are no longer physical products but rather digital products such as e-books, electronic music files, movie downloads, data streams of musical content, e-art, digital photos, e-artifacts or handles used in video games or social networking virtual worlds, or other digital entertainment content (referred to collectively as “information objects” in this disclosure.
Sale/distribution of information objects has become widespread. Their sale/distribution has been made highly efficient, and accessibility thereto has expanded, through digital distribution technologies. Sales of music in the form of downloads of musical files, for example through the iTunes™ has been growing quickly. Accessibility to music files and management of musical libraries is becoming widespread using wireless handhelds, including through PUSHLIFE™. Similarly, the sale of e-books has been increasing rapidly, driven by several factors, mainly the market adoption of several devices either specifically designed for the viewing of e-books, such as the KINDLE™ by Amazon™, KOBO™ or the SONY READER™. The launch of the iPad™ has resulted in further acceleration of sales of e-books. Recently, iCloud™, and other Cloud related services make all of this digital content and items readily accessible virtually everywhere and on anything.
Despite the advantages of electronic distribution of entertainment content, the sale/distribution of such information objects is aided by enabling a human connection between the buyer/recipient and the celebrity, and this human connection is difficult to maintain in electronic distribution involving communications between computer devices and not humans. Distribution of traditional media such as books and music has shown the value of enabling personal interaction between celebrities and their fans. Personal interaction humanizes the celebrity, creates a sense of immediacy and connection in the fan toward the celebrity, which in turn inspires loyalty in the fan, makes the fan invested in the success of the celebrity and his/her products or services. The same is true for celebrities who promote the sale of products or services associated with their brand and persona.
The personal interaction for traditional media, practically, often takes the form of signings/dedications such as book signings, CD signings or signing of other memorabilia. These personal interactions help celebrities cultivate a likeable and accessible image and helps them promote their products/services or the products/services of others that they have endorsed. This type of accessibility increases the appeal of the celebrities who participate, even with those fans who do not take part in the signings/dedications themselves.
It is also noted that the market for originally signed articles for celebrities, for example, for sale at charity auctions, is a significant one. However, verifying the authenticity of such signed articles can be difficult and often signed articles are shown to be fabricated.
PCT/CA2005/001788, “System, Method And Computer Program For Enabling Signing And Dedications On A Remote Basis” (the “PCT Application”), which is marketed as “LONGPEN”™ enables the remote signing of physical articles such as paper books, CD covers, t-shirts and the like. The PCT Application describes the signature of physical articles by operation of a plotting apparatus, based on signature data collected using a remote computer a location remote from the plotting apparatus, and by means of transmission of signature data from the remote computer to the plotting apparatus or a computer linked to the plotting apparatus.
There is a need therefore for a system, computer program and method that addresses the aforesaid disadvantages. In particular, there is a need for a system, computer program and method that enables sale/distribution of information objects in a way that a connection is created between the buyer or recipient of the information object and a human being, the celebrity.